I Put a Spell on You
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: AKA Four Times Rose Weasley Got What She Wanted and One Time She Didn't. Usually, Rose gets everything she wants, aside from that one time in her sixth year. Follows 5 things type of format. Angsty ending. One-shot!


Yay! More old stories! I wrote this for the livejournal community, hp_fivethings, back in mid-2009, when I was just barely coming back to the fanfiction writing scene. The community is dead now and the person I wrote this for has since deleted their journal, but I had fun writing it!

The requester listed between 5 and 10 characters/pairings they liked, between 3 and 5 'five things' type prompts, and several specifics so I picked **Rose ****Weasley** as the character, '**4 ****times ****the ****character ****got ****what ****they ****wanted ****(and ****the ****one ****time ****they ****didn****'****t)**' as the prompt, and used **romance, ****fluff, ****and ****angst** as the requester wanted. I suggest listening to the songs when reading each scene; it helps put you into the mood of that specific scene.

**Things ****To ****Know**: James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II are one year older than Albus, Dominique, Rose, Roxanne, and Scorpius. And Rose and Dominique are both redheads.

**Warnings**: excessive snogging, some angst, definitely fluff, and a sad ending

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song lyrics belong to their respective songwriters and singers. I'm just a poor college student. I only own the characters Dorian Wood, Ellie Finch-Fletchley, Jeffrey Baddock, Jolene Flint, Julie Creevey, and Caspian the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Rose, age 5 (_Lollipop __lollipop __oh __lolli __lolli __lolli __lollipop_)

"Rosie Cheeks, where are you going?" Ron asked his little girl, who was trying to climb onto the counter.

"Chocolate Froggie!" 5-year-old Rose said, smiling and showing off her missing teeth.

Ron laughed and lifted her into the air. He was always amazed at how resourceful and clever she was becoming. Honestly, Rose was going to turn into Hermione, just with Ginny's looks.

"Didn't I just feed you lunch?"

"Yeah … but can't I just have _one_?" Rose was whining because she knew she could push him over quite easily.

"Your mother will get mad at me if I do Rosie." Ron held her at his eye level, trying to get through to her. He didn't want to keep falling into her trap of her big doe brown eyes and freckled cheeks, but he just couldn't help it sometimes.

Rose frowned. "We don't tell her!" she exclaimed and giggled as if it were the greatest idea in the world.

Ron looked down and tried to think. Well, he was a bad secret keeper, but the girl had been doing so well since Hermione had left to take Hugo to the doctor's earlier that morning. Yes, Rose _deserved_ a little treat.

"How about we go to Honeyduke's?" Ron asked, smiling at her.

Rose nodded excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes!" She hugged his neck happily. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Ron laughed and held her close, walking towards the fireplace now. "Hold on, Rosie," he said before throwing the powder into the fireplace.

They coughed when they arrived to Hogsmeade; neither of them liked dust. It was a hot summer's day so many parents and children were roaming the streets, looking for a good time.

Rose had never been to Honeyduke's because usually Ron knew just what to buy her. This would her first trip inside the beautiful candy shop. When Ron placed her on her feet and opened the door, Rose could have sworn she was in heaven. All of the bright and inviting colors were blinding, but in the best way possible. The smell was simply ghastly, but it made her taste buds water. Yes, this was the greatest place in the world.

Ron laughed at the expression on his daughter's face. Sure she would be on the ultimate sugar high later, but seeing how excited she had become was worth it. He really did love his little girl more than anything and he'd sell his soul just to make her happy.

"You can have anything you want, Rosie," Ron whispered to her.

Rose squealed and ran all around the shop, picking up chocolate frogs, lollipops, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and everything else she could. Ron and the cashier laughed at the crazy redhead, both knowing what the sugar would do to her later. It was adorable to see her having so much fun and they didn't want to spoil it.

"Okay," Rose yelled, holding an armful of candy.

Ron shook his head and from her pile of candy he took a sugar quill for Hermione, a chocolate frog for himself, and the box of Bertie Botts for Hugo. "There, now you have two chocolate frogs and a big red lollipop," he said. "Happy?"

Rose nodded and hugged her dad's leg tightly. He was the best person in the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong> Rose, age 10 (_We __too __can __be __good __company __just __wait __and __see_)

Rose held her mother's hand, looking into the windows of the many muggle shops. They were filled with clothes of all different styles and colors, books of all different lengths, and then she saw a store occupied with the cutest little animals. It was the most interesting store she had seen all day.

Rose tugged on the hem of her mother's shirt. "Mum, can we look at the animals?" she asked, expanding her doe brown eyes that mirrored Hermione's perfectly.

"But Rose, we have to get to your grandparents' house," Hermione replied, not wanting to fall for her little girl's charm. "And you _know_ Grandma Amelia hates tardiness."

"But the puppies are just so cute!" Rose exclaimed. She pointed to a small little brown and black puppy in the window display, yapping excitedly in. She pressed her nose to the glass and in turn the dog licked the glass and wagged its little tail. "Oh, Mum, isn't it just perfect?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the dog. In all honesty, she still missed Crookshanks so much that she hadn't had a pet since is death the year before. She could tell that her daughter had a connection with the fur ball, but Hermione had a different agenda entirely.

"Maybe we'll come back another day, Rose," Hermione said, gently tugging at her daughter's hand, leading her to the Granger household.

A week and a half later, Rose turned ten. She was celebrating at the Burrow, with all of the Weasley's and Potter's. Grandma Molly had baked a chocolate and vanilla cake while Hermione had cooked a special chicken with vegetable soup. Her cousins had played all the games Rose wanted to play and her uncles had put on a special puppet show featuring Rose as a daring princess trying to save her prince.

Now, Rose was opening her last present, which was from her aunt Ginny. It was a broom signed by the Holyhead Harpies, something Ginny didn't have to work hard at getting seeing as she was still close with the team.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Rose said, letting go of her hug with Ginny and smiling at everyone sitting at the table with her. "You are the best family any girl could have!"

"Wait, there's one more present I forgot," Hermione said, running out of the room for a moment. When she came back, she stood outside the door, out of Rose's eyesight. "Rose! Close your eyes until I tell you to."

Rose seemed confused, but nodded and did as she was told. Ron gave his wife the signal to come out and when Hermione came back outside to the table, she took the present out of the bag and placed it on the table in front of Rose.

Suddenly, Rose heard panting and felt something wet and slimy lick her face. She immediately opened her eyes and gasped. It was the puppy she and her mum had seen at the pet shop not too long ago. Rose took the little guy into her arms and cuddled him close, taking in the smell of his fur and the sight of the really adorable blue and red collar. Looking at the puppy's stomach, it was confirmed that 'it' was indeed a 'he' and boy was he more adorable in person!

"Oh, Mum! Thank you!" Rose cried, smiling at Hermione.

"What're you going to name him?" Dominique asked; she'd always loved animals.

Looking into the dog's eyes and seeing how excited he was, Rose knew just the name. "I think I'll go with … Caspian."

Hermione laughed. "That's my girl," she said, referring to the fact that Caspian was name in Rose's favorite book series, _The __Chronicles __of __Narnia_.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> Rose, age 11 (_We __were __strangers __starting __out __on __a __journey_)

"Albus, we should find somewhere to sit," Rose said as she and Albus walked onto the Hogwarts Express.

"But where?" Albus asked. "Dominique is with Victoire and Teddy and Roxie has her own friends."

Rose pushed opened a compartment door and saw the boy her dad said was named Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't seem _that_ bad, at least not in the looks department. Rose immediately blushed at the thought.

At least Albus still had his thoughts together. "Could we sit with you?" he asked, trying to smile at him.

"Um…sure," Scorpius said, confused as to why a Weasley (the red hair was a dead giveaway) and a Potter (the shaggy hair and green eyes) wanted to sit with him, but it was better than sitting with his girl cousins.

"Thanks," Albus said, pulling his cousin into the compartment with him and sitting next to her. "So, what're you reading there?"

"_Hogwarts: __A __History_," Scorpius answered, putting the book away.

Rose's face lit up and she pulled her copy out of her bag. "Me too!" she exclaimed and giggled. When Scorpius smiled sheepishly at her, she blushed again. "So, what house do you think you'll get into?"

"Slytherin," Scorpius said with a frown. "At least, that's what my parents want for me. I think I'd rather be in Ravenclaw, though. I don't think I'm mean or cunning enough for Slytherin. And I'm nothing like my dad or grandfather. What about you two?"

"I'd _like_ to get into Gryffindor," Albus said, "but I'm scared that I'll get into Slytherin and get teased for the rest of my life by my cousins. Dad says that any house is good with him, but I _know_ he'd rather have me in Gryffindor."

"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw," Rose said after she patted Albus's shoulder sympathetically. "I'd rather be in there than in Gryffindor, but Gryffindor is okay, too."

"Maybe we can all get into the same house," Scorpius said, trying to smile.

"And we can be the best of friends," Rose said, smiling back, hoping to put him at ease.

Albus and Scorpius laughed. "Even if we don't all make it into the same house, we'll still be friends," Albus said.

"_Best_ friends," Rose corrected him, nudging his arm playfully.

Once the train stopped, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had learned a lot about each other. The three had easy conversation and were able to connect at the same rate Rose's and Albus's parents had.

When they walked outside together, it was dark and slightly spooky and Rose's hand automatically intertwined with Scorpius's. Both of them felt a certain spark and continuous warmth, but neither pulled away. When it came time to sit in the boats with the other first years, Rose sat with Scorpius while Albus sat with Dominique.

"Promise that you will still be my friend even if we don't get into the same house?" Scorpius asked softly as he helped Rose out of the boat and into the castle for the sorting.

"Of course, but only if you promise me the same thing," Rose said, smiling at him. When Scorpius nodded, they entered the Great Hall and stood with the other nervous and excited first years.

Since Scorpius's name came before Albus and Rose, he was the first to be sorted of the new trio. When the Sorting Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" everyone gasped in shock, but the three new friends grinned with triumph. When it came time for Albus to be sorted, the Sorting Hat took it's time deciding because Albus was such a hard person to decipher, but ultimately came to decide on Slytherin.

Rose's cousin Dominique had just been sorted into Hufflepuff and now it was Rose's turn. She sat on the stool and shook slightly. The Sorting Hat contemplated whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw was the best house for the intelligent and friendly redhead, but it seemed that Rose's thoughts chanted Ravenclaw enough for the Sorting Hat to yell out "RAVENCLAW!"

Rose squealed with delight and sat in between her two friends. She had just what she wanted for the beginning of her Hogwarts journey: lifelong friends and a place among the undecided brightest people in Hogwarts. Her next seven years were going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong> Rose, age 15 (_I __got __a __crush __on __you; __I __hope __you __feel __the __way __that __I __do_)

"Dominique, how do I get a boy to notice me?" Rose asked as she and Dominique sat at the black lake.

"What kind of boy are you interested in?" Dominique asked, looking up from her book.

"He's a bit quiet, but just from his looks he stands out in a crowd," Rose said. "And he's really intelligent and always knows when to take charge of a situation. And he's one of the easiest people I can talk to because he's always willing to listen to me. It just seems that he can't take the hint that I'm falling in love with him!"

Dominique smiled knowingly at her cousin. "Rose, does this boy, by any chance, go by the name Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose gasped; how could she have known this? "What? How'd you …"

"Rose, I'm quite sure everyone at school knows that you're in love with Scorpius, except for Scorpius himself." Dominique rolled her eyes.

Rose blushed and her freckled cheeks turned a dark pink. "Well, how do I tell him then?" she asked, now becoming embarrassed.

"Make him jealous!" Dominique said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If he can't take a hint _now_, you need to give him just a little push."

"How do I do that?"

"Find another boy – of whom you _do_ have a liking towards – and spend all of your time with him within Scorpius's eye sight."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "It's seems so complicated," she said softly. "And wouldn't that be dishonest to use a boy for another boy's affections?"

Dominique played with a blonde curl coming out of her ponytail and nodded slightly. "I guess, but it's something we girls can easily get away with. So, do you like anyone else besides Scorpius?"

"My Herbology partner, Dorian, is really sweet to me," Rose said.

"You mean the cute seeker on the Gryffindor team?" Dominique asked, grinning widely. Rose nodded and blushed once again. "Oh, Rose, he's the perfect candidate! It helps that he's on the Quidditch team and that Scorpius is too … Oh! Isn't Saturday's match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"

"Yes, should I go and cheer him on?" Rose asked.

Dominique nodded. "Cheer him on instead of Scorpius and that will surely anger Scorpius, if not visibly, definitely in his thoughts." She stood up and held her hand out for Rose. "Come on; let's find something for you wear."

As the two began walking, Rose put a hand to her forehead. "All of this boy trouble is giving me such a headache." Dominique laughed and simply pulled her cousin into a tight hug.

On Saturday, Rose was sitting in the Gryffindor stands with her cousins Roxanne, Dominique, and Molly. No one found it weird that they were sitting there even though Rose was in Ravenclaw and Dominique was in Hufflepuff because two more of their cousins, James and Fred, were on the Gryffindor team. It was normal to see all of the Weasley cousins supporting each other in game that happened to be a family favorite.

"Did you tell him that you would be cheering him on?" Dominique whispered to Rose.

Rose nodded. "I told him yesterday and he said he'd look for me," she whispered back. "I think he really likes me."

"Good, that makes it better," Dominique said and sat back, smiling and anticipating the outcome of her plan.

As the game went on Gryffindor seemed to be in a definite lead and was always quick to score more than Ravenclaw. The snitch had come out once and it seemed as if Scorpius (who happened to be the Ravenclaw seeker) would have gotten it, but it got away before he could catch it. Rose could tell that both Scorpius and Dorian were tired and annoyed and she wanted to see her team win, but knew that a win for Gryffindor and Dorian was what she needed to get Scorpius jealous.

Finally, as the snitch came back a second time, Dorian got to it faster than Scorpius and caught it easily. The Gryffindor students stood up and cheered and even though Rose felt bad for Scorpius, she knew this was what she needed to get him to notice her romantically.

As Rose stood in the Great Hall (James always found a way to host a party) with her cousins, she looked around for Dorian and smiled when she saw him walking towards her.

Dorian was all smiles when he stood in front of Rose and gave her a quick hug. "Did you see me Rose?" he asked. "Did you see?"

Rose nodded and continued to smile. As she listened to Dorian ramble on, Rose noticed the one lone freckle on his nose, the way his shaggy hair always found its way to cover his eyes, how hazel his eyes happened to be, and how red his neck was (probably because of the crush he had on Rose). Yes, he would make a great boyfriend and Rose decided to follow her impulses and …

Dorian, along with the rest of the partygoers, suddenly shut up once he felt Rose's lips on his. Both of them were experiencing their first kiss and neither seemed to mind that they were in front of nearly all of their stunned friends (except for Dominique, who was grinning from ear to ear). Nor did it matter that by dinner, every student in Hogwarts would know that Dorian Wood and Rose Weasley were an item. It just mattered that both had gotten their way.

Rose finally pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "So, want to go Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" she asked. Dorian nodded happily and kissed her again.

Hearing footsteps, Dominique looked behind her at the doorway and saw a very stunned, yet angry Scorpius before he swiftly walked away. She didn't know whether to feel bad that his dreams of being with Rose were crushed for now or glad that her plan had worked. She looked at Rose once she had pulled away from the kiss and the two cousins shared a look, silently knowing that the plan to make Scorpius Malfoy jealous had worked out perfectly for Rose, just not so much for Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong> Rose, age 16 (_Jolene, __Jolene, __Jolene, __Jolene, __Please __don__'__t __take __him __just __because __you __can_)

Rose walked in the Great Hall, stag with no date, for the Yule Ball. It had become an annual event for the fourth to seventh years ever since Rose could remember. Every year she had come with Scorpius Malfoy as her date, but just as friends so they were in a group as well. This year, she was alone, but wanted to change that.

"Rose!" yelled Julie Creevey, Albus's girlfriend. She grabbed Rose's elbow and smiled brightly. "Oh my goodness, you look amazing!"

Rose blushed, her freckled cheeks turning slightly pink. "Thanks Julie." Her voice, which was usually firm and audible, was now soft and quivering. "Um, have you seen –?"

"Rosie! You clean up good," said James Potter as he clamped his hand onto Rose's bare shoulder (her dark green and burgundy dress was a halter style and it felt incredibly foreign to the usually covered-up Weasley).

Rose frowned slightly, her cheeks becoming a slightly darker shade of red now, a reaction from her embarrassment of the compliments and her anger at James's interruption. "Thanks," she muttered, staring at her felt green ballerina slippers.

Rose felt a hand tap her shoulder and came face-to-face with her first boyfriend, Dorian Wood, James's co-captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He looked incredibly sophisticated with his dark red and black dress robes and his usually shaggy hair was neatly combed back. Rose almost regretted letting him earlier go in the school year before she remembered her mission for the night.

"Oh, hi Dorian," she said, having to lean up to look at him since he was a foot and a half taller than she was. She hated making small talk, but she didn't want to seem rude. "You look … dashing." She wanted to say sexy, but didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

"Thanks, you look beautiful," Dorian replied, grinning and blushing around his neck.

Rose looked at her feet again, hating it that he could be so wonderful when she didn't even want him anymore.

"Um, would you save a dance for me?" Dorian asked, bringing Rose's attention back to him. When she nodded slowly after several moments of hesitation, Dorian acted on an impulse and kissed her cheek.

As he walked away, Rose stood in shock and was only brought out of her state when Albus stood beside her. "Rose," he whispered, "is there a reason why you're not with Scorpius right now?"

Rose looked at him and pushed a loose red curl from her eyes. "He's been avoiding me," she said sullenly. "But I plan to ask him to dance and tell him how I really feel."

Albus smiled; he was one of the only people who Rose had confided in about her longtime crush on Mr. Malfoy (the other being her boy-crazy cousin Dominique). The three of them were best friends who could share everything with one another, but Rose's secret crush on Scorpius and Scorpius's secret longing for Rose had only been mentioned to Albus without the other knowing. He wanted to play matchmaker, but it was much more natural and entertaining to watch them try and figure it out on their own.

"He was at one of the tables last I saw him," Albus said, pointing Rose in the right direction.

Rose smiled and hugged him, walking quickly over towards the tables. She looked around, trying to find Scorpius, but only saw the back of some golden-haired girl. Focusing in the girl, Rose realized that it was Jolene Flint, who was known as the Slytherin slut. It seemed as if she was kissing someone…

When Jolene moved away and the person she was kissing was in Rose's clear view, Rose froze once again. That boy happened to be Scorpius, her best friend, the boy she wanted to spend the rest of the dance with. She had thought he had given up on Jolene when he saw her constantly in the arms of that annoying Slytherin seventh year, Jeffrey Baddock. What was he doing with her? She was the biggest slut of all the sixth years, hell, of all the female student body!

Suddenly, Rose felt a soft hand on her arm. She didn't look at them because her thoughts were still centered on Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," came the soft voice of Ellie Finch-Fletchley, James's girlfriend. "I was trying to find you and warn you, but …"

"Thanks, but it's too late now," Rose whispered dejectedly. She sniffled softly and ran out of the Great Hall, not wanting to face him at the moment.

Scorpius saw Rose run away and tried to run after her, but Jolene kept him with her. Before anything, Rose was his best friend and the girl of his dreams. Jolene, though, was his new betrothed and Astoria and Jolene's mother Romilda had forced the two of them together.

Rose sat behind a statue and cried her eyes out. She took the clip out of her hair, her neatly placed curls now falling over her face. She kicked off her shoes, pulled her knees to her chest, and just continuously cried. All of that hard work she and Dominique had gone through, just to impress Scorpius, was wasted.

Rose Weasley's heart had just been shattered and so had Scorpius Malfoy's.

* * *

><p>Read and review please! And no, I will not write an extra scene to make everyone happy. It messes up the prompt of how I originally wrote the story. But if you want more of my RoseScorpius happy ending stories, read my one-shot _Lay All Your Love On Me_ or my muli-chapter fic, which I'll be posting soon.

Soundtrack for this fic:

"Lollipop" by Chrodettes

"You and Me Together" from _Oliver and Company_

"At the Beginning" from _Anastasia_

"Crush" by Mandy Moore

"Jolene" by Dolly Parton


End file.
